Glitter In The Air
by We'regoingtoheavenClarence
Summary: Have You Ever Thrown a Fist Full or Glitter in the Air ? Chad and Sonny Have ,Just lots of little One-Shots on why we fell in love with Channy, Each Chapter based on Part of the Song "Glitter in the Air" By Pink x
1. Fed a Lover With Just Your Hands

Hey people of Fanfiction

I'm dedicating this story to my reviewers of my first fanfic – My Guardian Angel – x

The One and Only LittleMizzLozZziiie, The Amazing xxLosAngelesAngelxx, The Fantastic Mmakkii, The Great DannySamLover20 and the talented DancingRaindrops.

Disclaimer:

I Do Not Own Sonny With a Chance If I did I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be sitting here writing this ,I don't own Pink's "Glitter in the air". The Bits in _Italic _are song lyrics.

If I were you I would listen to the song at the same time as reading it, it brings up the Vibe.

Glitter In the Air

Chapter 1 

Have You Ever?

"_Have You Ever Fed a Lover with just Your Hands?" _

If anyone would have told Sonny Monroe that she would happily be sitting in the cafeteria with TV's Chad Dylan Cooper she would have cried of the unnatural certainty that that would never happen, she would have told them that they were mad. But now it was possible because she was sitting beside him, not close but close enough for everyone else to see the vague rope that held them securely togever as if it was a connection that was begging for attention. No they were not together they were just about pass the friendship barrier , but as soon as Chad had seen her sitting on her own reading a book that rope pulled him towards her and begged him to sit beside her. So he did he sat right next to her. She slightly brought her book down and put her finger in the page she was reading.

"What brings you down" He asked, he wondered why she was alone none of the other randomites where here, in fact no one was there. She stared up at him a slightly smiled .

"Erm Rainy Days, Sappy Songs and sad movies" There was Sonny, she was smiling brightly now the edges of her lips high up in her red cheeks. He even began to smile at the comeback.

"No I meant why are you here...Alone" He asked in detail.

"Well the prop house got a bit loud, all of the rest of your show left shortly after I came in, which by the way can you stop them from looking at me as if I'm a disease, and the boys from Tween Gladiator Ran in Grabbed the food and Brenda and ran out again" She finished and took a small breath.

"Did you just say they took Brenda?"

Sonny Giggled "Yup" Popping the p

"Well she would be perfect for a wrestling target for their show, she's Big Enough"

He thought for a moment, summing up what he should say next.

"Would you sit with me for a while" Sonny gently pushed the chair next to her slightly with her foot. He looked into her hopeful eyes and sighed.

"Sure" He replied, he sat and slightly brushed passed and she moved away further and blushed.

"You know just for the record Brenda might be on the large size but she makes some good food "He reminisced over the steaks, lobster and the desserts, which probably wasn't very healthy.

"I wouldn't know "She whispered, Chad remembered that they didn't get that food.

Sonny smiled and turned around in her chair and pulled her bag from under the table returning her book. She also smiled when she pull something else out, it was a bag of a Jelly Belly Beans. You know the really good ones that all taste different. They were in a silver transparent bag each one looking like a small gem.

"What are those" Chad asked

"Omg you have never had a Jelly Belly" She smiled as if she was remembering something,

"Wow These where a huge part of my childhood, There so sweet, Mind You That's probably what gave you your ego , You never had a jelly Belly" Sonny examined the bag and looked up at Chad.

"Do you Trust Me" She gazed deeply at him, she looked so innocent, you could not not Trust her"

"Sure, why not"

"Close your eyes" She asked

"Why?"

"You said you trusted me"

Chad Breathed and carried on looking at her he sighed and considered, what's the worst that could happen. He closed his eyes a was in darkness trusting sonny with well you could say his life but that would be a bit over the top seeing it was him , Sonny and a bag of beans.

"Open Your Mouth"

Sonny wasn't used the unusual lack of blue brightness from his consuming eyes, But he trusted her, that must be worth something.

Chad hesitated but slowly opened his mouth. Sonny gently pulled out a Jelly Belly trying not to rustle the bag. She put it in his mouth and he was no longer hesitant to close it and began to chew.

"Omg, They are soooo good , why haven't I heard of these before , it's like Logan berries and love in a sweet" He was amazed that such a small thing had made him a Sonny have a normal conversation and be normal to one another.

"I wouldn't go as far as love, but I know there amazing"

Chad felt as if he needs to give her something new as well and something she would remember, and he knew exactly what that was.

"Sonny do you trust me "He copied her words.

"Yes" She answered innocently.

"Close your eyes"

She did the same as him, hesitant looking at him for comfort that she wasn't going to get hurt or a random attack of pie in the face. She closed her eyes.

"_Close your eyes and trust it, just trust it" _

He leaned towards her and smiled she looked terrified; he put the palm of his hand to her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"I think i needed you in my childhood"

He came back to her face and gently put his lips to hers. It felt so right, The rope was tightening around them pulling them closer and closer, passion raised as sonny realised what was happening and depend the kiss , Chad smiled and pulled her closer.

If Sonny was told she would be sitting in the cafeteria with Chad feeding him Jelly Belly's and him suddenly kissing her, she would have laughed but known in her heart now that it was very possible.

They pulled away breathing heavily, it wasn't that they were out of breath, which they were; it was more relief, something that should have happened a long time ago.

But as soon as they had it, it was gone. Chad stood from his seat and swiftly walked away. Sonny watched him but he soon turned and said.

"The Falls look at you like that because I have you, they don't"

Sonny smiled, this was a good thing.

"_Just Trust it"_

* * *

So I was going to continue it but I'm not sure, I need some reviews to keep me going, no flames, Improvement is great :) Thanks for reading x

That green button looks lonely if you don't press it, it will cry (If you fav the story, Can you review as well x)

And btw the next Line in the song is  
"_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air"_

If you have any ideas for that I'm happy to read them.


	2. Thrown a Fist Full of Glitter in the Air

Gahhhh How excited is everyone for falling for the falls.....? I am :)

Thanks To the People Who Reviewed and Favrioted (Btw Can You Review As well) x I love You, You keep my brain and heart carrying on.

So I Hope you enjoy this Chapter x

Glitter In the Air

Have You Ever?

"_Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?" _

Insanity absolute insanity, why would she possibly offer to decorate and design the new so random sketch outfits. Why? Because she's too nice. This sketch was about stars and planets so there was a necessary amount of glitter and confetti attached precisely to each outfit. Sonny played with a loose string hanging from the end of her dress, she delicately tied a small knot and cut the stray thread, not damaging the dress. She had completed each outfit and only had to apply a certain amount of golden glitter. She stood up from the uncomfortable position on the prop house floor and stretched out her arms carefully because in her hand she held a large pot containing the sparkly substance. But just by Sonny having that in her hands, it was asking for disaster.

That Disaster was Chad Dylan Cooper. Slyly he made his way into the prop house avoiding anything that would make a noise to warn Sonny someone was in the room. Sonny had her back to Chad which I suppose was a bad idea. He eyed the Sparkly outfits and grimaced in disgust, ok so the outfits were good but the gold colour and stars attached around was over whelming. On Mackenzie Falls there was a bar set on outfits and if anyone asked Chad to wear a glitterfied suit or waistcoat, well he would fire someone or destroy them and blame someone less important than him.

He looked back at Sonny and saw the pot of glitter in her hand, he had an idea.

Menacingly he walked and stood close enough to her to be touching and put a hand on each side of her shoulders.

"Boo"

_Chad's Pov_

Sonny Jumped and Shrieked throwing the pot of glitter wildly into the air. Maybe I didn't think all of this through because just as the pot plummeted to the floor each tiny bit of glitter was falling fast onto me. I was drowning in gold glitter.

"Gosh Chad what's your problem I need that glitter" Sonny had pure red steams coming out of her ears.

"I'm the one covered in it Help me I need to go and shoot a scene" I was just as angry, why had she reacted like that who was going to attack her in the prop house Ohh nooo its a PROP!.

"I can't believe you, you're such a jerk you have the nerve to come and ruin my outfits and don't even say sorry "Ohh No here it comes, boarding on the guilt train.

"You know what you look better in glitter anyway"

She dug her hands into a red box full of green glitter and threw it straight into my face. How dare her.

"I know you didn't just throw more glitter at me "I sighed questioning her.

"Ohh But I did and I think I will do it again"

Again but this time she picked up the whole box and put it strait on my head.

Glitter poured over my eyes and in my beautiful hair. I could feel my cheeks raise to an unbearable heat was so angry. I viciously pulled the box off my head and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU JUST DID THAT"

I Screamed strait in her damned cute face. Cute Ha that's New.

She covered her mouth looking slightly scared but only to hide a huge smile and an outburst of giggles.

"Phhaa....I...I.... Wish.....You....Could.... see your face "She cried between giggles.

I think something just snapped in my brain.

_No ones pov_

Chad took a step forward while his hands subconsciously reached out into the shape of her neck.

"Chad"

She stopped laughing and her face became more serious.

"Chad what are you doing"

And with that he lunged forward taking Sonny Down. She let out another blood curdling scream.

"CHADDD NOOOOO"

They both landed with a thud.

Chad was now positioning above Sonny, neither of them talking only looking at each other thinking of the possible. How could either of them be so close and not have anything to say they would usually have this problem, from crashing in the hall, Bumping into each other by the Fro-yo Machine and this was new. Chad looked at Sonny in awe and began to move away from her. He rolled to the side lying besides her looking up at the ceiling.

"The holes still there I see" He turned and looked at Sonny.

"Yea Ever since the whole Prop house vs. Mackenzie Falls meditation room it's kind of become a reminder of the So random code, Always stand by something you love, so the hole stayed"

Chad was overwhelmed by the amount of love that went into this show and into the family of randoms, in a way that's what makes it better than the falls because with them they just turn up and work, sometimes without eye contact.

"I don't get you Monroe" He said returning his gaze back to the ceiling.

"What do you mean" Chad now felt her eyes on him.

"Well you can always be so happy and get through every bad thing and look at the good things, like you do with me, I've heard you Whenever someone says to you Chad's a jerk, Why do you like Chad, I hate Chad, you always say he's actually really nice or he's great when you get to know him, how can you stay so pure It's like magic?"

Sonny was blushing at his sudden outbursts of honesty and deep questions that she had never thought about.

"Well... It's like Glitter I guess, Glitter is sparkly and pretty to look at but when you know it, it brings joy to people, because it's so beautiful, it's used at birthdays, weddings and in everyday things, I guess it's just like judging a book by its cover, you need to read further to see the amazing contexts it could have. It's pure because it will never change and even though each Piece of glitter looks the same, each bit shines different in the light." Chad kind of understood what she meant.

"So your saying that your everyone's different on how they take on things, for example you can look through and see the real people where as other people will judge" Chad replied

"No I'm saying that people love you because you're different, not because you're a jerk"

Chad smiled and for once in his life he meant that smile.

"You know the question was, how do you stay so pure Not on the whole context on glitter and how different everyone is"

Sonny blushed at the confusion, it was like she was trying to get across her feeling to him, and by telling him that he was different was one of the things she loved about him.

"Well Being Pure.... True ... Hmmm Well I eat breakfast in the morning, which might have something to do with it"

Chad giggled to the begging of a long silence, the silence was not awkward only as if they loved each other's company.

"Would Chad Dylan Cooper please report to his set, he is late" The loud announcement boomed over the room startling the teens. Chad abruptly stood up and help slowly helped up Sonny.

"So I'll see you around" Chad began to walk away.

"Chad wait" Chad was standing at the door and looking at the girl who looked as if she were shocked herself, but she began to run towards him.

"Thanks for the chat and I'm sorry about the glitter" She apologised.

"No that was my fault and anytime" As again he tried to walk about Sonny's arm reached across the door stopping him from leaving.

"You know that glitter makes both of your eyes sparkle" Sonny was looking into his eyes as he was looking into hers.

"Really, because the Glitter makes your hair even prettier "They were like love struck teens the small compliments and giggles.

"Really"

Chad had decided he didn't care that she was a random, he really liked Sonny.

They both leaned in as if they were going to kiss, that one thing that could really change their relationship.

"WILL CHAD DYLAN COOPER PLEASE REPORT TO SET?"

They pulled away kiss attempt failed.

"See you around"

And Chad left leaving a grin on Sonny's Face.

-Mackenzie Falls Set-

Chad rearranged his face back to Chad Dylan cooper swaggering his way into the set. He looked around his set and there was something missing, a certain thing that he has see a lot of today. Without it the set was boring, dull and missed the sparkly touch. He reached into his trouser pocket and found some remaining gold glitter. It dazzled in the palm of his hand, he clenched it in his hands and kissed his knuckles. Slowly he threw the glitter into the air and watched the light catch certain bits, she was right each piece unique and special just like the person the glitter belonged to.

"There's the magic" He whispered smiling not a signature smile but Chad's Smile.

Whoooop I'm happier with this chapter more than I was the last one.

Thanks again for the reviewers and the ideas and things to improve from DancingRaindrops. X :)

Guys I need some more reviews to continue So Press that button like it's you job x

Hope You enjoyed it

-FriendOfTheFallen-x


	3. Said i Just Don't Care

Sup :) x How is everyone, Good I hope :) x

So I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a while hehe I've always wanted to say that : ) x Thank you to everyone who reviewed ,when I ever I see I've got a review I get butterfly's in my tummy and I feel love ,so I love you. Anyway's it was my Birthday on the 18th and I became 14 and I need to say this it feels no different from being 13. X

Disclaimer: So as always I do not own Sonny with a Chance Big Whoop and I don't own Glitter in the Air by Pink (but seriously she rocks it) x

Glitter In the Air 

Have You Ever?

"_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care"_

Breathing was a vital part to living, so why was Sonny finding it so hard. Walking endlessly up and down the corridor leading up to the prop house Sonny could not even hear her footsteps over the hurried sound of her heart. Fear was a funny thing usually when you face it you end up by conquering it and it would leave you with a disappointed sigh, but when it the fear that could affect the rest of you carrier and or life it's a fear that's around to stay.

Sonny was then startled by the sudden mooing coming from her pocket, and with a heavily breath she took her phone and read the text message which had alarmed her.

**Good luck Sonny **

**Whatever happens don't forget **

**I love you **

**And I'm pretty sure you love me, who wouldn't?**

**CDC **

**X **

She could almost see Chad popping his collar at the Who wouldn't part. Yes little miss innocent Sonny Monroe was dating heartthrob and part time jerkthrob Chad Dylan Cooper. The silent calls of their hearts where finally heard and truly listened to there is only so much tension that two people can take. So they were now irreversibly in love, well part time as neither the Mackenzie Falls cast or the So Random cast knew, so in-between breaks they would spend time together usually hiding in a broom or costume closet. Chad and Sonny had finally had enough and had both decided to tell each cast and had a pact declaring even if both casts hated the fact they wouldn't let that come between them. So this brings us back to the reason Sonny was standing by the door of the prop house palm ready on the door handle breathing in and out.

"This is it Sonny no going back now, you can do it" Sonny tried to boost her confidence but both her and her brain knew that it wasn't going to work.

She Slowly opened the heavy door and peeped her head around, spotting each of her cast member doing there own things, Tawni was sitting on the couch looking at the screen on her phone occasionally turning it off look at her reflection, Zora was standing with a feather duster and cleaning spay wiping the inside of her sarcophagus, As for Grady and Nico well they were looking for more identical popcorn twins as there first set was proundly sitting in a glass case on the wall, they would sell this set.

"Hey Guys"

Sonny whispered hoping they would not hear her and she could avoid this situation.

"Sup Sonny"

Grady called not taking his eyes away from the popcorn. He was the only on to reply as each of the others either nodded or mumbled. Sonny's heart was still racing and she was now looking fear in the face.

"So listen I need to talk to you guys about something, you know, seriously" Sonny said

At the point where she had said seriously Zora dropped the spray and duster, Nico and Grady carefully put down the popcorn twins and Tawni put her phone back in her pocket. At _So Random _they had a very serious concept of trust and being there for each other, like a family. Sonny knew that they would listen only when they heard what she had to say she might not be part of the family anymore.

All eyes were on her, waiting.

"So.........Ermmm........it fajita Friday in the cafeteria who wants one" So spluttered out rubbish, she mentally slapped herself for saying the wrong thing, she must have been that scared.

"Really Sonny really" Tawni said No No No that's Chad's thing. At that very point Sonny remembered Chad and realised again what she was here for, nothing was getting in-between them.

"No listen...I'm sorry I'm nervous...You need to listen to me what I'm going to tell you might change what you think about me and how you treat me, but as my friends I want you to respect my choices"

They all patiently glared at Sonny, now maybe thinking for the worst.

"I'm Dtinag Cahd Dlyan Cpooer"She mumbled nervously

"Sorry what" Nico re-asked

"IM DATING CHAD DYLAN COOPER"

There was a sharp cut of silence throughout the prop house.

"Phhahhahahahahaah Your very funny Sonny" Nico burst out. Then Grady

"Yea I'm Dating Chad, Very Funny" Copying Sonny's voice.

Sonny looked at Zora who was closely looking at Sonny's expression; she then put her index finger up motioning them to be silent.

"Nico, Grady She's being serious" then the atmosphere changed, venom was swimming thought the air.

"No No NO NO NO" Tawni stood with pure steam coming from her ears.

"There is no way your dating Chad Dylan Pooper, he is out enemy, can't you see he is using you" Tawni walked towards Sonny and viciously grabbed her hand. This made Sonny mad.

"Using me for what Fame, because last time I checked he doesn't need any more of that"

Tawni stared into her eyes and took her hand away from Sonny's.

"Well if you want to be a part of _So Random_, you better break up with him or we will never talk to you again"

The words coming from Tawni's lips were harsh and automatically made sonny want to cry. Sonny thought of everything that she had accomplished at _So Random_ from the sketches to the fun memories they all shared. She then thought of Chad.

Earlier that day

Broom closet ....Somewhere 

"How did we get to this "Chad whispered so delicately looking around the crowded broom closet, then looking back to Sonny and removes a single strand of hair away from her face.

Sonny looked into Chad's sparkling eyes which where both sparkling.

"Fate" Sonny Replied

There was a long pause, it was not awkward but as if they were both absorbing each other's company as if it were the sun and they were taking the last bit of heat they would get from summer.

"I hate this, why are we standing in a broom closet, I hate that I can't talk to you in public, be near your let alone even have a chance of being your Boyfriend, and it sucks it's so frustrating!"

The sudden outburst had been a surprise to Sonny, Chad had taken telling his cast about them into consideration, this could jeopardize his reputation.

"Chad but you know what it would be like if out casts found out it would be a living hell and wouldn't help the rivalry"

Chad took both his arms and wrapped them around her waist.

"I don't care about the rivalry or my cast I care about being with you and I most defiantly don't care about what they have to say about us because when Chad Dylan Cooper Loves a Girl No one Gets in his way"

Sonny blushed, what's the possibility that this would end up good.

"When Did Chad Dylan Cooper get this Mushy?"She asked

"I don't know and it Sucks, I'm not even Chad anymore"

" Don't be so dramatic, I like it"

Sonny wrapped her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him on the lips.

" Ok that is it tomorrow afternoon we are going to tell our casts and we are gonna make a pact, no matter what happens it's not going to get in-between us"

Wow he was serious.

"Good"Sonny started as Chad contiued

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"So were good"

" We have never been better"

Sonny again kissed him, but this time was different as if they were scared of never seeing each other again.

"Or we can just tell them now"Chad decided

"Good Call"

He really loved her and she knew that and it was at that moment she knew, he could be the one and nobody stood between that.

"_Have you ever looked fear in the face and said..... _

She looked around each one of her cast members and then back at Tawni.

"You know what I don't care, I Don't care about what any of you think, I love Chad and you're not getting in the way of that, and I defiantly do not care about any of you if you can't trust me with this, So I'm leaving and yes I'm going to see Chad"

She turned around and a feeling of relief shook all around her body, she was proud of herself and it felt great. Walking out of that door felt even better because as she left she heard Nico and Grady call after her and try to apologize because they had realised how wrong they had been to her.

And most of all she had beaten fear and it felt great.

So I hoped you liked it, I'm listening to Crazier by Taylor swift at this very moment, its so beautiful i want to cry :') x

So the next Lyrics are....

It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the ice berg  
The sun before the burn  
The thunder before lightning  
The breathe before the fraze  
Have you ever felt this way?

And i need help so your ideas count thanks X


	4. An Have you ever needed help ?

Glitter In the Air 

Have You Ever?

"_Have you ever needed help with a story because you're thick in the head?"_

Yes People, does what it says on the tin, and I know how much you all hate Authors notes trust me I hate them to, I hate myself for writing this.

Anyway to the point I haven't got a clue about what to write for the next chapter of Glitter in the air so I need your help X

Ok so the first 3 chapters are all single lines in the song but this is the chorus that needs to be done together.

* * *

Here it goes:

It's only half past the point of no return

The Tip of the Iceberg, the sun before the burn

The thunder before the lightning, the breath before the phrase

Have you ever felt this way?

* * *

So that's the words please help me

You will get a chapter dedication and character reference in the next chapter or a chapter soon to come, Thanks X :)

-FriendOfTheFallen-


	5. Have You Ever Felt This Way?

I Love you guys I'm not joking I actually love you, It's a burning passion that can never be tamed J X

Why do I say this, because I have problems and because when I needed help you where there to give that help so thank you .jesus, xxLosAngelesAngelxx and DancingRaindrops for the idea's I love you J X?

This chapter is dedicated to MakeMeCrazier for the idea for this chapter thank you, Love You J X

Sorry if my love creeps you out, I'm just a generally lovey person and I can't help it: S

Currently listening to Safer to hate her – YouMeAtSix Go listens to it it's great.

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Sonny With A Chance! Happy, but to be honest why would there be Fanfiction if you can't own what we are writing about Point Made.

Glitter in the air

Have You Ever?

"_It's only half past the point of no return_

_The tip of the iceberg_

_The sun before the burn_

_The thunder before the lightning_

_The breath before the phrase_

_Have you ever felt this way?"_

If you looked magic up in the dictionary you would find,

The art that purports to control or forecast natural events, effects, or forces by invoking the supernatural.

But if Sonny was to re-write the word magic it would be,

The way I feel every time Chad looks at me, now that's magic.

And then if you looked up love in the dictionary it would say,

. A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness.

.A feeling of intense desire and attraction toward a person with whom one is disposed to make a pair; the emotion of sex and romance.

Sonny would say

Love is the feeling I get that runs through my body when Chad touches me, even in the gentlest way.

So with Sonny now standing face to face with the definitions of love and magic her heart was going past insanity.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life"

Chad whispered into sonny's ear and quickly kissed her on the lips, Sonny briefly adjusted her long red dress.

"I should do it took my about an hour just to get in this dress and don't even get me started on my hair" Sonny ran her hand through her long brown hair.

"Awww You're more like me everyday" Chad replied and kissed her on her forehead.

"Ohh God"

The condor studio's where hosting a Titanic themed party and everyone who was anyone was expected to go, so Chad and Sonny Hollywood's most popular couple of all people where expected. Sonny was wearing a long red dress but she did not really care about what she looked like because she knew Chad would think her as beautiful anyway.

They casually entered the building hand in hand passing flashing cameras and interviewers thrusting unimportant questions at them.

The venue looked amazing, it looked exactly like the Titanic there was also a large replica of an iceberg up against the wall, but hopefully they will not sink.

Sonny and Chad had temporarily separated to see other friends and cast mates but every second they got they would glance and smile at each other, but each of those smiles to them were worth a thousand kisses. Not being together was like being in a dark room, you don't know how to get out and you have no comfort or light. They were certainly struggling.

Each of them walked away from their friends and reached each other with happy glances.

They glided onto the dance floor holding tightly onto each other's hands never even thinking of letting go, the crowd made room for them to dance and stared at each other and then back to the couple. They did not look in disgust but only in envy because tonight they where wearing a love that was more beautiful and stunning than any dress or suit. The love was an inspiration and a guide of which you want to follow because you want what they have, and everyone could see that. Tawni edged towards Nico and slid her hand into his while he turned and looked her in the eyes. Tawni could then see the same love shining is Nico's when she looked at her as Chad had when he looked at Sonny. Even people Sonny and Chad did not know felt the love, a girl and boy had temporarily left the building and recreated the Channy Prom scene as they slow danced the Taylor swifts Make Me Crazier on her old iPod. (Did you see what I did there I hope so)

Chad pulled Sonny closer as they danced as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Chad" She whispered

"Yes"

"If we really where on the Titanic and it was about to sink what would you say" She asked

He looked took one of his hands from her waist and pulled her into a hug, they where no longer dancing only floating in their own heaven.

"I would say..... Sonny Monroe move out my way there is no way ice cold water is going to ruin my hair"

Sonny shocked face was priceless; she raised her hand and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Ok I'm kidding a would say... Sonny Monroe I kind of, Maybe like you more than I had originally planned, in fact I think I love you"

Sonny had tears forming in her eyes as she rose up on her tip toes and lightly kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

"I love you to" She replied

"_The tip of the iceberg"_

They now knew that at any circumstances they loved each other in the middle of a lightning storm, in the burning flame and on the tip of an iceberg and Chad could only think of one thing to say.

"Have you ever felt this way "he asked?

"Never" Sonny whispered

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Hehe awww bless their little cotton socks X

So what did you think I know it's not long, but that's because I was really stuck on the long chorus but I should be able to pick it up when the small lines come back.

Please review

I love you more than pie in fact all who reviews gets an imaginary piece of pie X

OOOOhhh It's snowing

Lol me and Lauren (LittleMizzLozZziiie) have this thing where Whenever she says Tee-he I have to take out a pencil and shout "RUBBERPENCIL" and if I don't do it I feel like I'm really dis-honouring the Swac Code so do you know how annoying it was when all the way through a really important Gcse Place Science test she kept whispering Tee-he, Tee-he, Tee-he but she got a dead leg because I kicked her really hard and she was moved- I think that proves how dedicated we are.

-Friend of the fallen-x

(P.s I have a Capital Letter Fetish so sorry if that keeps popping up)


	6. Hated yourself for staring at the phone

Sup, I know I haven't updated for a while but I've been on Holiday and helping friends ( Which brings me to Boys, I'm Sorry but some of you are scum, you have no right to cheat on my Best Friends and do other stuff behind her back, So watch out because Karma is going to bite you on your ass ) Anyway so I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Also I was annoyed about someone coping one of my Songfics But I take it as a Complement and it was also Really Good.

LAUREN THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU :) x

Sonny thinking in _Italics_

Hope You Enjoy This chapter, If not I don't really care (Sorry I'm not really in the mood) X

Disclaimer: Yes I own Sonny with a chance and what are you going to do about it. teehee

Glitter In the Air 

Have You Ever?

_Have You Ever Hated Yourself For Staring At The Phone?_

"_Why he hasn't called, He promised, He swore and he most defiantly took my number" _

One long hour was haunting Sonny's phone, she was waiting for that long important phone call, and you know the phone call you rehearse in front of the mirror, the phone call you prepare all of you vocabulary for, and yes it's the call from that one special boy.

"_Ohh David why did you shoot down from heaven an steal my heart with the words, I'll call you later"_

Wait who's David you may ask, David is one of the new boys from a new show in condor studios and he was Hot I repeat hot, and he certainly caught sonny's eye.

"_What is, I call you later, is it someone saying let's just chat or I'm calling to flirt and maybe ask you out, I mean does this mean I wants to be friends or something more"_

She stared at the piece of metal laying lifelessly in the palm of her hands, she shook it just to see if there was life but it responded with just a quite slap as she placed it back on the table, for someone who was called Sonny she was feeling a bit cloudy.

"_Maybe I should just call him or does that make me desperate, Ohh boys are so frustrating"_

Cautiously Sonny stood and turned her back on the phone and walked to the door.

"_1, 2, 3"_

She jumped back and pushed her hands out in a dramatic response; ok so making the phone scared isn't going to work, so she tried to phone call dance.

She trusted her hands above her head and ran around in two complete circles, then put them on her hips twirling around; maybe this wasn't her best plan.

Her phone then vibrated across the table, sonny stopped dancing as she'd been caught in the act and her cheeks rose to a dark red. Almost diving across the apartment living room she slid across the old cream rug and landed with a thud grabbing her phone ignoring the caller id because she thought she knew who it was.

"Omg David Hi" She shouted into the phone and her eyes opened in shock realising she must of sounded really forceful.

"Who's David "A soft but cautious voice spoke.

"Who is this?" She Asked cheeks still burning

"It's Chad"

She let out a long sigh.

"What do you want Chad?"

Not that she wasn't happy that he called in fact she was probably ecstatic somewhere deep in her heart, but she was hoping it was David.

"What? I can't call my...... Wait whose David?"

She could tell by his voice he called for a reason not just to annoy her but he also sounded angry.

"Ohh well he's this guy"

"What do you mean this guy a brother, a friend, a neighbour............?"

There was a long awkward pause.

"Boyfriend"

Yea, she wished but for a long moment she didn't want to say yes she wanted to say no, t then she remembered he was the Mackenzie falls boy, drama king and he had the ego the size of an elephant.

"Well yea maybe if you get off the line, I'm waiting for a very important call" She raised her voice

"Well then"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"FINE"

"FINE"

"GOOD"

"GOOD"

"So we're good" She asked with an irritated groan

"Wait no" Well that's new  
"Seriously Chad what do you want"

"Instead sitting waiting for a call from a loser all day why don't you come and hang out with me"

Sonny's mouth dropped as her heart raced.

"_Did he just ask me out OMG?"_

"Did you just ask me out" Sonny whispered

"Errmmmm... No I mean...Yes I did and I'm not ashamed"

The thing is he really didn't sound ashamed, did he know how much he was risking, he was risking his rep to be seen with her and he was fraternizing with his enemy. She stared down at her phone looking at the caller id checking if it was defiantly him it positively read "_Chad Dylan Cooper"_. She then picked up her home phone and it read 8 missed calls from "_David"_

"Hang on Chad, I think David's been calling my home phone Omg he called.

Sonny didn't realise she had almost just broken Chad's heart on the phone, but he didn't hang up he just waited as Sonny instructed.

Dialling David number on her home phone she waited for him to answer.

"Hello, Sonny is that you"

She squealed with excitement and breathed in and at quickly.

"Yea I'm sorry I didn't answer I must have given you the wrong number"

"It's all good at least I finally got hold of you" He sounded relieved.

"So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something today"

And so David and Sonny lived happily ever after they went on the date and realised how perfect they were for each other.

If only it where that easy.

She stared at her mobile and then at her Home phone, Chad or David.

"_Now me and Chad have something going on and every time i see him it's like we belong, and David when he said he would call me my head was saying, Do it sonny come on look how cute he is. Who do I listen to my head or my heart?"_

Sonny looked again at each phone as slowly brought one to her ear.

"Actually David I'm busy tonight, you where too late I have a date"

I supposed love beats thoughts.

"Ohh ok well I hope you have a good time"

And with that he hung up.

"_One down one to go"_

Again she pulled the phone to her ear.

"Hey Chad, I think I will take you up on that offer"

All the time she sat and waited for David to call when Chad was only a phone call away, she hated herself for not realising that earlier.

* * *

Sorry Epic Fail, it was also rushed by you see I have this feeling that I'm not pushing myself hard enough with this story cause I have this idea that's also personal and I really want start writing it, but I need to finish Glitter in the air first. Also I know I can do better cause this isn't really my idea's there sort of whatever comes to my head when I'm listening to the song so I think if I used something that is truly mine.

I might upload the Prologue or summin :) What You Think ?

Review To say if you liked the Story or not, to say high or even just to say Boys suck sometimes :) X

Ohh And the Next Line Is.......................

"Your Whole life waiting on a ring to prove your not alone"

What do you think of that?

Thanks x

P.s Lauren I love You More than Twilight Omg Shock Lol He Didn't Deserve you in anyway you have everything he does not have you are beyond sexy ;) Talented, Funny, Kind, The Best friend he could only wish for, Brains and even though your a girl you have bigger Balls than he does, your not pathetic like he is (Yog You know) Your amazing, only you understand my weirdness and most of all you have pride like no other you the most amazing girl out there and he ust didn't see that the way i do :) X


	7. Wait On A Ring To Prove Your Not Alone

Hello World X

So I hope everyone has had a good week or whatever, I have I mean it doesn't matter how down you are or lonely there is always something that will brighten your day, sorry I'm going all Hippy on you.

I'm going to Belgium With my school on Friday so people of Belgium tell me What's the weather like, Is your Chocolate REALLY REALLY good Mmmmm Or even tell me what you love about it.

Ohh and This chapter is dedicated to .jesus just because she's awesome and every time she reviews I'm like omg I can't believe she is reading my story hers are like Wow Just Wow 5 stars.

So yea anyway I think I should get on with the story now :)

Disclaimer:

Fotf: "Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands"

Random Hobo: "No"

Fotf: "Ohh Ermmm Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air"

Rh: "No"

Fotf: "Do I own Sonny with a Chance or The song"

Rh: "Yes"

Fotf: "Really?"

Rh: "No"

Glitter In the Air

Have You Ever?

"_Your whole life waiting on a ring to prove you're not alone"_

Sitting alone on the old rugged couch in the _So Random! _Prophouse Sonny sat silently and twirled her new ring around her delicate finger, when I say new I mean new to her, the small ring which looked as if it had come out of a Christmas cracker held a lot of personal and cherished memories which Sonny would never forget.

She sighed as she moved the ring to her left hand fourth finger but then back to her right hand as if she couldn't decide where it looked best or where she would find it most significant. Closing her eyes she thought back the day of her 6th birthday which had been 11 years and 3 days ago.

_Sonny's brown hair bounced as she ran to her mother's room the morning of her 6__th__ birthday, she carefully crawled into the double bed and curled into her mother's arms._

"_Morning sweetheart, Happy Birthday" Her mother kissed her lightly on her fore head and squeezed her tighter._

"_Morning Mumma"_

_Sonny had promised that she would not run into her mums room and jump on her bed screaming "IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, ITS MY BIRTHDAY" which she had done previous years, so she was so very carefully but not without difficulty holding in her excitement._

_Connie raised her right hand a started repetitively running her fingers through Sonny's hair, which is a thing all mother's do to calm them down._

_Sonny's eyes caught on the ring sitting boldly on her finger and grabbed her mother's hand._

"_Why do you wear this ring, it looks like you won it at a fair or a old Christmas cracker" _

_Her mother giggled and moved the ring up her finger and back down as if she were having second thoughts to take it off._

"_I wear it because the day daddy asked me to marry him he didn't have a ring so he went out in the middle of the night and found a toy machine you know the one where you grab them with the claws and he won it and proposed with it, To me it's better than any diamond" _

_Connie could tell by the sparkle in Sonny's eyes that she wanted her mother to continue, because she always told stories to her about her father just so he was real once to both of them, when Sonny's father died Sonny didn't understand she was only 3 "Got a new job, With the angels" She would say just to make it easier, she wished it was a job so she could see him every night walk into their apartment and hang up his old brown coat and kiss her on the cheek holding a huge bunch of flowers.  
_

"_I also wear it because it reminds me that I am never alone" _

_If her daughter was not in the room she would have cried but this was a good day, a day not to be ruined._

"_I miss daddy" She whispered hiding in the comfort of the thick duvet._

"_Me to love me too"_

A single warm tear fell down Sonny's cheek but she violently wiped it away as if she was not allowed to cry.

3 days ago had been her 17th birthday and she was now owner to the ring, her mother thought her best to have it.

_17 Finally Sonny thought when she opened her eyes on that very morning, she rolled over onto her side and pulled the duvet around herself smiling her famous smile. She had waited for this day for mouths now she had never been so excited for one of her birthdays, but there was nothing that she wanted, if she were to walk down stairs and find neatly wrapped presents she would only think of them as small gestures. She had everything she wanted, her dream job on SoRandom!, her new friends and even the fact she woke up to the sound of busy traffic in the morning not the sound of a cow._

_Sonny heard her door creak as her mother quietly stepped in looking more excited than she should._

"_IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY, IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY"_

_The brunette moaned as her mother shook her fully awake._

"_Mum what happened to you making me promise not to come and wake you up on my birthday" She giggled_

"_Well you got old" her mother joked_

"_Excuse me, I'm old, is that a grey hair I see"_

_Her mother quickly covered her head, smiled and realised her daughter was joking._

"_Anyway seeing as you need to get to work I'm going to give you your present now" _

_Connie ran out the door before she could tell her she didn't want anything. As quickly as she left she came back._

_She sat on the corner of her bed and handed her a small box not wrapped no card just a small velvet box._

_Sonny breathed in and out she was scared to open it, she was hoping it wasn't something really expensive._

_Her fingers shook as she gripped the lid and flicked it open, there sat in the box was a small pink ring the same one that was worn by her mother, in fact it was._

"_Mum I can't take this" Violently she closed the lid and put it back in the hands of her mother._

"_Yes you can"_

_Connie gently opened the box a put the ring on Sonny's finger._

"_Sonny I want you to have it, because do you remember all those years ago when you asked me why I wore it and I said because it reminds me I'm not alone, well all those years I was stupid to wear it because I was never alone I had you, and now I want you to wear it and create new memories with it, give it to your little girl because I want you to look at it and think Love and not alone"_

_Neither of them where crying only smiling, Sonny grabbed for her mother's hand and simply said._

"_Daddy is proud of you" _

_Connie laughed at the fact that Sonny was more like the mother than she was._

Sonny smiled and stroked the ring.

"Penny for your thoughts"

The familiar voice spoke from the main door, Chad Dylan Cooper strolled to the couch he did not sit, and he only stood and stared at her.

"Ohh I'm just thinking you know, about the past"

He almost looked as if he was about to say something at least intelligent.

"Why think about the past you know you want me in your future"

Chad collapsed into the couch and slung his arm around her shoulders. She coughed and looked around the room.

"Chad there's no one else here you can stop with the ego thing"

She knew about his act, he recently opened up to her and told her it was only an act "Life's a Drama" He quoted.

"Ohh thank god I'm getting bored with all this bad boy stuff"

He slowly removed his arm from her shoulders and looked at how close together they where and simply moved away slightly. He sunk into the sofa and thought for a moment.

"So what past was you thinking about" He said closing his fingers around past.

"Ohh well my mum gave me this ring, it might not look like much but it's her engagement ring and she always wears it even though my dad's dead, she would say it's reminds her she's not alone, she also told me that when I wore it she wanted me to think of love not being alone but I'm not quite sure what this love is supposed to be yet"

Chad took Sonny's hand and examined the ring.

"Your right it doesn't look like much"

She didn't take it personally but she still found herself picking up a pillow and hitting him clearly on the head.

"Hey I wasn't finished" He shouted while removing the pillow from her hands.

"I was going to say, Sonny your never alone in the first place, you have a whole family here a lot more than I do, and even then I'd like to think you could say you have me, and plus love comes in all shapes and sizes so maybe it's not something you figure out it's something you feel"

Something she feels well she couldn't even describe how she felt right now, her heart beated faster and faster just because she was in the same room as Chad, she would be surprised even if she could stand because her legs where jelly.

Chad took her hands again but not the hand with the ring.

"Maybe it's a bit like how I'm feeling now" He read her mind.

She wasn't sure what happened next either she Chad just sat and held her hands or she was is some crazy dream land.

"Ermmm I should go" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

But now even though she no longer had her hands in his she could still feel them linger on her skin, and it did not leave even though Chad was almost out of the door.

Sonny had the strange sense she wasn't going to have to worry about being alone.

* * *

Awww bless X

This is by far my favourite chapter I have written, teehee

Fotf: "Will you review my story"

Hobo: "No"

Fotf: "Ohh Well I hope someone does"

Yea you heard the hobo he's not going to review tell me how upset you are with him, by reviewing ;)

Sorry if there is any spelling mistake's, I have spell checked but sometimes it does not go right.

The next line is:

"_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?"_

I have some ideas but I would love to hear yours too.

Thanks for reading x


	8. Touched So Gently You Had to Cry

Hey people of Fanfiction I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages but it's been hard like my Mums in hospital, I've had GCSE stuff to do a my stupid teacher thinking she knows everything about me when she clearly is up her own bum and loves to see people upset ( She actually said that she said to me " I want to see you upset" and you could only think of some of the things I wanted to say back) I'm going on holiday on Friday so I probs won't get another chapter up for a couple of weeks so i hope you enjoy this chapter Love You soooo much Thanks X

Dedicating this chapter to everyone who is really annoyed with a teacher and hate it when they say "You think this is funny" and you're like well yes it clearly is.

Disclaimer: Blaaaa Blaaa Blaaa Don't own it never will no point in Fanfiction if i couldn't write Yada Yada Yada

Glitter in the air

Have you ever?

"_Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry"_

You can't speak because whatever you're going to say doesn't matter, you can't think because whatever your thinking is wrong, you can't breathe because your heart has stop beating and you can't live because the cause of these feeling isn't there anymore.

He left because he wanted someone else who was better for him, he left because your nothing compared to what he wants and he left because deep down you know that he never looked at you they way he should or the way someone else who could love you more does.

You cry because it's the only way you know you're alive when the safest place to you is on the floor, you cry even though you know there is nothing you can do because he chose what he wanted and you cry because you think your never be whole again.

In life everyone will feel these or do these things and they do it because someone hurt them or because someone thought it would be nice to rip your heart out of your chest and throw it somewhere where you won't find it, you feel like a broken instrument it doesn't matter if your fixed or tuned again you will never play right.

But sometimes very lucky people find someone again who picked them up and played them and didn't care how terrible you sound because in their ears you sound beautiful and alive, even though it might take time for you to feel completely fixed, they say they will wait because your worth waiting for and then you know this person wasn't like the person who hurt you because that person never waited and never ever was Chad Dylan Cooper.

6 months she loved him 6 whole months it took for her to realise he was playing her like there was no tomorrow, she may be little spineless girl from Wisconsin but nobody plays with her like that.

She wished she could say that she wished she could march right up to him and confront him again but the tears in her eyes and the hole in her chest pleaded to her and said  
"There's a box of tissues on the table and a huge pot of Chocolate ice-cream in the fridge, so why don't you vent your feeling on the couch watching a Mackenzie Falls marathon".

So that's what she did there was no way she could force her limp body to see him and even think about giving him a piece of her mind.

He said he loved her, he said there was nothing that could ever pull them apart but he was also the one who had just said

"Listen I can't do this anymore I've been seeing someone else, I'm sorry"

But the killer thing is that he did it with that face when you know he is really going.

"God why did I ever date you, she is soooo much hotter than you"

Sonny viciously wiped another tear from her eye before it could land in the almost empty ice-cream tub.

She then replaced her eyes back to watching Mackenzie falls it was a huge episode and she remembered last Sunday when Chad called her just to boast about how much publicity this episode was going to get because of the many different celebrity guest stars and "Hot" extra's who where in the episode.

In fact she could imagine calling him up now telling him what happened and him either laughing into the phone or saying "I told you so" or something stupid like that.

She made a bet with him that the relationship would last for a year, she thought he made the bet because he was underestimating her mad boy skills of love or something but really it's because he couldn't see her with anyone else except him.

She hadn't told anyone about her ex cheating on her yet because she wasn't ready to believe it herself but a part of her wanted to tell Chad first to get it over and done with.

So she picked up her new phone and dialled 9 on speed dial, what? Most of the time she was on the phone to him because of their little Fine, Fine, Good, Good arguments.

The phone rang 3 times before someone answered.

"CDC here" Cocky and self-centred and he only said two words.

"Chad you won the bet" Her voice sounding shaky and fighting back tears because of the memories.

"What bet............Oh that one" He whispered the last part mainly because he wanted to scream and shoot the guy who would hurt someone like Sonny.

"Yea that one"

He could hear her voice slip when she said one, he could tell that she was obviously on the verge of tears and there was No way his arrogant head is going to cause that.

"Sonny I'm sorry"

"I KNOW I KNOW YOU TOLD ME SO.... Wait what?"

He wouldn't have expected any less if she would have thought he was going to say something obnoxious.

"I know you really liked him, and I don't like it when you're upset"

Ok so they had their moment when he would say something that would make her heart flutter and then he would start to flirt and she would play with her hair, but this, this was different this was a whole new Chad.

"Ohh Thank you, it's really nice to hear a friend's voice" there was a long pause after Sonny

"Do you want me to come over?"

For a reason sonny could not figure she let out a long sigh of relief.

"Yes please"

"I'll be over in 10"

And with that the line went dead.

There was no point in Sonny changing her pj's into something at least presentable but then she would probably just end up crying on it so she simply tied her hair in a loose ponytail and put away the half filled tub of ice-cream, she waited curled up on the sofa letting her aching arms pull her fluffy pillow towards her body as a comfort.

It took him 12 minutes to get there but for her it felt like hours, the door rang 3 times as she dragged her body towards the door, heartbreak is like an illness it can get you just like that and you feel like there is nothing to live for anymore.

"Sonny" A weak whisper sounded through the door as she opened it slowly.

Chad's blue eyes radiated through the room as if his whole presence was a wave of light or maybe she was just happy to see a familiar face, but he longer she looked at him the quicker it took for her to crumble and breakdown in front of him. Tears immediately poured from her eyes.

"Hey, No don't do that" Chad took a step towards her not sure of what to do.

Sonny whimpered as her heart tore apart a little bit more.

But it was at that moment that Chad felt the same heartbreak because just to look at her and realise the pain she had, going from the ball of sunshine to the girl who was just about ready to crawl in the corner and die.

He took another step forward enough to get inside her apartment and push the door close with his foot which he had done a time before when he thought Sonny was in trouble. He pulled her into his arms as she lost balance of her knees.

"Shh don't say anything just cry, it's ok he's never going to hurt you again"

So he waited pulling her on the couch as she cried and cried and cried, he didn't care about his new shirt and he didn't care about the fact he was missing Mackenzie Falls filming he only cared that Sonny was now with someone who could try and make her better.

Sonny laid her head on his chest curling her fingers into his shirt trying to feel through her fingers just to know she was alive.

"Are you ready to talk" Chad whispered tucking her hair behind her ear.

She slowly nodded but didn't move from the position she was in.

"What happened" He asked but with caution in his voice.

"Ash......he sdia taht he wsa seinge soemoen esle, Btu yuo cdoul tlee he wsa liek iev bene chatinge oen yuo, wihch he wsa because three wsa this glir wsa with him" She cried muffled into the sound of his shirt.

"Sorry what"

"He said he was seeing someone else, but I could see it was in his eyes he was cheating on me"

"Ohh God Sonny I'm sorry"

She sighed not shedding other tear she was all out of them.

"His loss"

She didn't mean that she did love him and knew it would take her a while to get over it.

Chad still has his finger pitched by the top of his nose with his eyes held close as if he was controlling anger.

"I thought he loved me" she said.

He looked at her surprise she really thought that monster could love he didn't deserve any part of her or her life, she needed someone who would care and love, listen and trust someone like.....him.

He turned and looked at her ,unglued her fingers from him and held them carefully in his hands. He took one of his finger and took it to her cheek he didn't touch it but just hovered to make sure she wouldn't pull away. He started from the top of her cheek and stroked her face so gently as if a feather had brushed her skin. She was in awe he was so beautiful not his face or his hair or his car but him, the way he was and the way he wasn't, just because he was cocky and confident doesn't mean he's not dead sweet and could she through his like glass.

Another tear fell from her eyes.

"What did I do" he pulled away quickly

"Nothing" she whispered

"Sad tears?" he asked

"No"

"angry tears?"

"No"

"Happy tears?"

"Yea"

Chad pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Chad for coming and thank you for caring" She said bringing a smile to her face.

"Ha, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do caring" He said

"Yea but Chad does" She said remained curled up to him on the sofa

And so Sonny finally knew that maybe everything was going to be ok and maybe Chad would wait.

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it X

PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE CHAPTERS FEELING UNLOVED Lol Joking

Some reviews would be nice.

Next Line is

"Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?"

I need help with that one.

Love you

-FriendOfTheFallen-x

P.s Bwt Friend of the fallen is because Fallen is angels and Angel that are around us and like guardian i know fallen is like supposed to be all bad but i think it might be something more and friend because you can't exactly be and angel. I have like a huge belief in Angels and i have no religion Weird ha. I thought i would share because i can.


	9. Get Better than Tonight?

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG GUY S IM LIKE SOOOOOOOO SORRY, I haven't updated in like wow ages, I have been revising ever night for months because I've had my SATS Exams so I Honestly haven't had time to update and it got to the point every time I sat down to write something I started worrying that I should have been revising or I couldn't think of anything to write but it's all good cause imp back –

So this is the Last Chapter and don't worries I've got some more stories up my sleeve and they will be actual stories cause imp so much better at writing them... So

Ahhhh I Must mention this I MET RACHEL CAINE (Wrote the Morganville Vampire series) she was sooo awesome x

Disclaimer (Kind of): YES I OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE AND WHAT I CREATED CHANNY SO HA...

Glitter in the air

Have you ever?

Sonny tugged at her White dress as I dragged along the floor, twirling her fingers in her perfectly curled hair she smiled and then looked at her beautiful diamond engagement ring. Who knew that 4 years after officially starting to date Chad Dylan Cooper she would be standing behind the doors of a church ready to say I do. After thinking about what lay behind those same doors a wave of nausea past her clutching her stomach she started to wonder if she was ready.

"Sonny are you ok"

She turned to see a much glamorized Tawni in a pink dress.

"Tawni I don't think I'm ready" She whispered forcing back tears

Her blonde friend hugged her rubbing her back for comfort

"Sonny do you love Chad"

"Of course I do" she said

"Then you're ready"

-4 years ago-

"_Have you ever let a Stranger come inside?"_

Finding 12 roses on your doorstep was always classed as romantic you know in all the movies all the pretty girl go on dates with hot boys and the next day find a roses on their doorstep. Well for Sonny it didn't count because she didn't have a clue on whom they were from, I mean some random stalker fan maybe but they would have left a note or something wouldn't they want an autograph and picture. Sonny found a clear vase and filled it up with icy water presenting the roses on the wooden table. She looked around her lonely flat, although she had all these people around the world loved her, she was very alone and anyone that knew sonny knew that she couldn't stand silence and was always the first person to speak.

Her phone vibrated on the table and made the famous cow noise.

She picked up the phone and looked at the screen

**1 new message**

**Unknown Number **

**-Open up the front door for that is all I see, and I will show you what you mean to me-**

The first thing Sonny was thinking, Ok whose idea of a joke is this, but then it went to concern what if it was a crazy stalker on the outside of her door. She took cautious steps towards the front door, backing up against it with her back.

"Who is it" She shouted loud enough for the person on the other side to hear.

"You know who I am"

"Ermm no I don't" she said tapping her foot impatiently on the floor

"Yes you do, come on really think about it"

She thought and thought running hundreds of names through her mind.

"Nope you're a complete stranger and I'm not opening the door until you tell me who you are"

"What about if we 20 questions but you ask me all of them"

"Okay"

Sonny slid down the door and crossed her legs.

"Do I see you everyday?"

"Only some days, we don't always agree on things"

She heard him giggle on the other side as if the arguing was more of a hobby, and at that very moment she knew exactly who it was, Chad Dylan Cooper was on the other side of that door and he was the one trying to tell her how he really felt but Sonny had other ideas and decided to milk it a little longer.

"Ok tell me something that only you know about me"

"When you go to get lunch you leave early so you can sing on stage, and I know this because I always sneak away to listen to you"

Sonny was startled at this, she had never let anyone hear her sing and she wanted to leave it that way.

"What colour eyes and hair do you have?"

"This will give me away, Blonde, blue eyes"

She tried to hold her laughter in muffled over her sleeve to her long shirt.

"Nope haven't got a clue"

"OHHH COME ON!" He shouted

If there was another 20 questions she was sure he would explode.

"Ok Chad the doors open"

"Hallelujah!" He cried pushing the door open.

There he stood in all of his Mackenzie falls glory, he wore the same shirt from their fake date, it clung to his muscles which made Sonny cough as she looked away from him embarrassed that was staring.

"Listen Sonny we need to talk"

He said guiding her to the sofa and sitting her down. He looked into her eyes and set his hands on hers, Sonny shuffled unkemptly Chad say this and sighed.

"Sonny I really like you and if you running away from me every time I try to tell you, I'll take the rejection but I all I need to hear you say is no"

She looked away trying not to fall into a trap, but he pulled her face back keeping his hand there.

"Look Chad I don't know, one minute I can't stand you, you come on to be this big jerk like you own the place and then you do them little things that make me want to kiss you and slap you all in one, and it's confusing that's why I don't know, I feel that if I go out with you your end up like all of those other guys who break everything I have but then if I don't I feel like I've lost you"

"I bet all those other guys don't have their own show"

Sonny jumped up throwing her arms in a dramatic fashion.

"There you go again being a jerk"

Chad stood pushing her arms down to her side.

"You didn't let me finish I was going to say, that all you need to do is give me a chance, if I'm a jerk to you even one time you can just stop everything, I need a chance with you, you're so amazing and beautiful I might die if I don't get a chance"

Shaking her head to thumped back down onto the sofa.

"There you go making me want to kiss you "She mumbled

"Ok I'll give you one chance, one, now get out of my apartment"

Chad smiled and happily strolled towards the door with Sonny following close behind.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow night"

"I'll be here"

He leaned in to kiss her but she put her finger over his lip.

"I don't kiss on first Dates"

"Technically we have already had our first date"

"Get out"

Sonny giggled and closed the door but looked through the hole in the door she smiled as he walked away, maybe 12 roses where a good thing.

She had never felt this way.

"_It's only half past the point of oblivion,_

_The hourglass on the table, the walk before the run, _

_The breath before the kiss the fear before the flames, _

_Have you ever felt this way?" _

**Present day**

Sonny hugged Tawni and smoothed out her long dress, she looked at the wooden doors in front of her as Marshal linked arms with her in place of her father. He would be so proud and somewhere he is watching.

"Don't let me fall" she whispered into his ear

"Never" he replied

The doors opened along with the old traditional music that rang n her ears, she began to walk nodding to her friends, she spotted Nico who gave her the quick thumbs up along with Grady who was crying happy tears into a blue hanky, she saw Tawni, Lucy and Zora who had quickly accepted her request to be bridesmaids, and at the end of the isle was Chad, he looked very handsome in his tux which he straitened as soon as Sonny locked eyes with him.

He almost cried at how amazing she looked and he almost cried knowing he would now get to wake up every morning know she would be there next to him, he would never want anything more than to have her.

Marshall kissed sonny on the cheek and squeezed her hand reassuring her.

She turned to Chad who had the goofiest grin on his face and then to the priest who was adjusting his glassed to look down to what he was reading.

"Will you repeat after me" He said sideways looking at Chad

"I, Chad Dylan Cooper, take thee, Sonny Monroe, to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part."

Chad repeated it as if a script but he never took his eyes away from Sonny with nothing but Love and admiration in his eyes.

The priest then looked at sonny.

"Repeat after me"

I, Sonny Monroe, take thee, Chad Dylan Cooper, to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part.

She repeated it as a Tear strolled down her cheek.

Chad and Sonny then both put each other's rings on while the priest mumbled something but they didn't hear.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, You may kiss the bride"

He didn't have long to finish his sentence because there Lips had already reached each other's earning many loud whistles from Chad rowdy friends, and awhhhs from Sonny's.

As Sonny broke away from Chad she saw something in his eyes something she had never seen before, both sparkled.

**4 years later**

"_La, la, la, la, la, la , la, la_

_There you where sitting in the garden, clutching my coffee _

_Calling me Sugar, you called me sugar" _

"There you go Sugar 1 cup of coffee" Chad said handing it over to Sonny who was enjoying the evening in their back yard.

"Thank you" She said pecking him on the lips as he joined her on double lounger, she snuggled up to him and he put his arms around her shoulders. She cupped her hands around her warm coffee mug and took a sip.

The calm silence was nice but anyone in the Cooper house hold knew that that wouldn't last long.

"MUMMY, DADDY" A voice shouted as two children one boy and one girl ran out and jumped into their arms, Sonny putting her mug down just in time.

"Hey Hayden" Sonny said kissing her four year son on the cheek.

Chad tucked his little girl Grace Under his free arm.

"How was your day with untie Tawni"

The two kids jumped up and down throwing little stories at their parents. Chad and Sonny looked at each other and laughed.

After a long night the tired parent tucked Grace and Hayden into bed, they where twins apart from Grace had Chards blonde hair and Sonny's Brown eyes and Hayden had Sonny's brown hair and Chad's Blue eyes. The Cooper family had come a long way in 4 years from the avoiding the paparazzi, to adjusting to their movie plans and TV deals, even to dropping their kids off on the first day off nursery which Chad found very hard.

The two children lay still in their beds breathing slowly Chad and Sonny where in awe at how quite they where and Chad simply turned to Sonny and Said

"Have you ever felt this way?"

**10 years later**

"_Have you ever wished for an endless night?_

_Lassoed the moon and the stars and held that rope tight"_

It had come to the end of a perfect evening, which luckily Chad and Sonny had all too there self's both of the 14 year old teens where at a party and not expected till later.

The two lay out on the grass under the stars, just looking as if each tiny rock was one of their memories and they where gazing back into them.

"Chad do you remember all those years ago when I gave you that one chance"

He looked at her perfect face and leaned on his arm.

"Yes "He replied

"You where right" She said smiling.

"About what" He asked running his fingers through her hair.

"You only needed one chance"

Chad leaned Kissing Sonny, right at that seconds both where in bliss and they wouldn't have wanted anything to ruin it.

Chad broke away simply said

"Will it ever get better than tonight?"

And with that Sonny replied

"With you right now, I will always feel this way"

There you Go done nada X

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and this won't be the end of me trust me I have something up my sleeve and it will be ten times better that this xxxxxx

Review please xxxxx


End file.
